The Walking coke
by doncelive
Summary: WALKING COKE Han escuchado alguna vez la expresión, "la ultima coca del desierto"? . "Esto es una locura que escribí de madrugada, espero les guste"


_THE WALKING COKE_

_Han escuchado alguna vez la expresión, "la ultima coca del desierto"? .Vivir un apocalipsis zombie nunca había sido tan difícil, si había muertos vivos queriendo comer a alguno de nosotros, si , no lo voy a negar, la falta de Internet era un problema para una adicta a redes sociales como yo, mi i pad solo me sirve para matar zombies a tabletasos pero lo peor de todo , es que desde que todo empezó , no eh podido tomar una rica, refrescante y dulce Coca cola._

_Hoy algunos iran al centro comercial de Atlanta, donde todo esta infestado de caminantes, y traerán suministros, Rick dijo que podía acompañarlos ya que se manejar mi arma y puedo pasar desapercibida cuando quiero._

_-Oye Glenn- le dije en voz baja , estábamos por llegar - ¿crees que habrá alguna heladera con coca?_

_El solo se rio ._

_-Que loca estas Majo- contesto- creo que mejor te quedas cuidando y yo reviso el lugar con Merle y con Andrea_

_-Loca las pelotas, solo quiero tomar algo mas que no sea agua hervida a temperatura ambiente- dije molesta_

_Glenn era el mas rápido del grupo, lo usaban para hacer todos los mandados, era como la criada extranjera del grupo, Andrea era como la hermana molesta a la que nunca le cuentas nada por miedo a que te delate y Merle... bueno Merle era Merle._

_A nadie del grupo le agradaba , el era el campesino del grupo , su hermano Daryl y el se encargaban de la caza pero no se llevaban bien con los demás._

_-Hey¡, Majo- dijo Andrea desde la puerta del Centro comercial- vamos a entrar por aquí y luego esperaremos a Glenn , el nos dirá si esta despejado-_

_Asentí levemente y nos encaminamos a un local de ropa en la planta baja , Glenn volvió a la media hora._

_-Bien- dijo- el patio de comida esta en el primer piso , cerca de los cines, la farmacia esta en el segundo, si nos dividimos abarcaremos mas en menos tiempo._

_-Yo iré contigo dulzura- dijo Merle a Andrea_

_-Ni muerta , gracias- contesto- Glenn , vayamos a la farmacia y a buscar ropa para algunos y que Majo y Merle vayan por la comida_

_-Oye Andrea- le dije-juguemos un juego, se llama preguntale a Majo que quiere... - ella solo me dio una de sus frías miradas y tomo a Glenn del brazo arrastrándolo_

_-Bueno linda, mueve tu trasero y vayamos por comida- dijo Merle_

_Caminamos hacia la primer escalera, dos caminantes estaban en ellas , Merle tomo un bate de una de las tiendas y les partió la cabeza_

_-Esto es como jugar béisbol callejero- dijo feliz_

_-Guau, no quiero saber con quien jugabas- dije_

_El camino hasta el patio de comida no fue muy accidentado , una vez allí Merle tomo un mantel del piso y comenzó a revisar un puesto de hot dogs. La mayor parte de la comida estaba en mal estado , el calor había descompuesto la mayoría, mientras revisábamos otro puesto Merle me tiro detrás de un mostrador y me tapo la boca._

_Diablos va a violarme- pensé- no, en realidad unos 4 caminantes movidos por el ruido que habíamos hecho estaban rodeando un puesto cercano al nuestro. Merle me soltó y me dijo que , en sus palabras, cerrara mi maldita boca, mientras el pensaba como sacarnos de allí._

_Cuando uno de ellos se movió pude ver que rodeaban una heladera , allí fue cuando pude verlo, no estaba fría, pero el liquido ámbar que tanto amaba , contenido en una lata tamaño mediano, me llamaba a su encuentro._

_Salte sin pensar el mostrador movida por la adicción, quede frente a los caminantes, tome una silla y comense a darles golpes sin medir consecuencias , llegue a mi objetivo , lo metí en el bolsillo canguro de mi sudadera y me escondí entre el mostrador y la heladera, los caminantes que aun tenían su cabeza , venían hacia mi, uno de ellos se acerco tanto que podía oler su aliento asqueroso en mi rostro, pero una sombrilla lo atravesó por el medio , casi matándome, haciendo brochete de zombie._

_Merle tiro de la sombrilla y los dos caminantes quedaron moviéndose en ella , tirados a un lado del local_

_-QUE PARTE DE SOBREVIVIR NO ENTIENDES? Es que acaso quieres matarnos?- mientras el pateaba los restos de los demás bichos , despejando el camino, sentí que mi sudadera goteaba_

_-Tu maldito hijo de …, mira lo que has hecho- le grite_

_-Y ahora que te pasa desquiciada?- respondió _

_-Casi me mato para llegar a esta lata y tu la apuñalaste- le grite- majo sin coca, es como Pez sin agua_

_La risa de Merle inundo el ambiente, nunca lo había oído reír en todo el tiempo que lo había visto en el campamento, ni siquiera con su hermano._

_-¿te parezco graciosa?- inquirí, molesta_

_-Casi te matan por una lata de coca?, mierda, eres bastante loca- dijo riendo mientras caminaba a las escaleras_

_-Me debes una , es todo lo que te diré, si no..._

_-Si no ¿que?- dijo, parándose de repente muy cerca de mi rostro_

_-No querrás saberlo- conteste_

_El solo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. _

_Al llegar abajo Glenn y Andrea esperaban con pocas cosas ,al igual que nosotros habían enfrentado algunos caminantes sin éxito en su búsqueda. Volvimos al campamento con algo de medicinas y algunas baratijas para comer._

_-No creo que deban arriesgarse otra vez a ir allí- dijo Rick_

_Todos estábamos sentados junto al fuego , escuchando al sheriff con su próximo plan, todos menos los Dixon._

_-Acaso se compraron una isla?- les dije acercándome a su carpa_

_- No – dijo Merle y miro a su hermano serio- solo no estamos donde no nos quieren_

_-No digas eso- respondí- a el si lo quieren – dije , señalando a su hermano. Merle me miro entre divertido y molesto._

_-Aun me debes mi coca cola_

_- Y tu me debes tu vida- contesto_

_-No quieras empezar una guerra que no podras ganar- le dije _

_-¿quieres apostar linda?_

_-Si para mañana a primera hora , no esta mi coca frente a mi tienda, tendrás problemas Dixon_

_- Y de donde mierda quieres que saque una a esta hora, maldita loca?- inquirió_

_Solo levante mis hombros en gesto de no importarme y me fui a dormir._

_Me desperté mas temprano que el resto del grupo solo para preparar un regalo especial para mi "salvador"._

_-Buenos días – dijo Carol – te levantaste temprano hoy_

_-sip, estoy esperando algo- conteste _

_-Maldita perra loca¡-grito Merle desde su carpa_

_-adiós – le dije a Carol y corri lo mas rapido que pude hacia el lago, tropezando con Daryl en el camino_

_-Donde esta ?- pregunto el mayor de los dixon_

_-Si buscas a la loquita cocacolera, se fue por allí- dijo Daryl_

_En cuanto llegue al lago me metí sin siquiera desvestirme, en mi mente este era un lugar en el que Merle no se metería, tal vez esperaría en la orilla pero al menos no me alcanzaría . Me equivoque por completo. Apenas bajo , tiro su remera en el camino y salto dentro del agua _

_-Mierda- grite-No te dejes llevar por la ira Merle_

_-Cabezas de ardillas?, en serio?- dijo molesto a unos metros de mi_

_-Pensé que te gustaría despertar con Alvin, Simon y theodoro- dije sonriendo_

_-Colgaste a las malditas asquerosas sobre mi catre, una de ellas goteaba bilis sobre mi- dijo, acercándose aun mas_

_-Era un regalo por salvarme, llamarme loca y matar a mi preciada lata_

_-Dejame explicarte como son las cosas- dijo , tomo mi brazo y me acerco a su pecho desnudo_

_-Guau, que romántico Merle pero debo ir a ver a Glenn para saber cuando sera la próxima salida- dije nerviosa. Si bien nunca me había caído bien merle, debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal, tenia cuerpo de cazador y carácter explosivo , lo que de alguna manera bizarra, lograba hacerlo ver sexy._

_-Todo esto por una coca?- pregunto, yo solo asentí._

_-Te traeré tu maldita coca, pero debes prometer que no volverás a meterte en mi carpa otra vez._

_-Esta bien, pero cuando quieras que estemos "juntos" estaremos en mi tienda o puedo entrar a la tuya?- le dije picaramente, para provocarlo_

_-No te preocupes linda, si hubiera querido algo contigo ya lo hubiera conseguido- dijo, me soltó y se alejo nadando ._

_-El dia paso tranquilo, Rick , Glenn Andrea , Tdog y merle, irían a la ciudad del lado este en busca de provisiones. Vi como se subían a la camioneta , Merle solo me miro sin decir nada ._

_-¿Ya volvieron? -pregunto Carl- se fueron hace mucho, esta anocheciendo_

_-No te preocupes pequeño- dije- seguro están por llegar_

_Carol y Lory me miraron preocupadas. A la distancia se podía ver una camioneta acercándose a toda velocidad. _

_-¿Todo bien- pregunto Daryl a Rick_

_-Si, solo tuvimos un percance con Merle- respondió_

_-QUE LE PASO ? - dijimos Daryl y yo a coro_

_-Esta bien, solo peleo con t dog , se lastimo un brazo pero sobrevivirá, tuvimos que salir rápido de allí , estaba lleno de caminantes_

_-Pero el esta bien?- dijo Daryl molesto_

_-Esta en la parte de atrás dormido- dijo Glenn_

_Daryl se hizo cargo de su hermano mientras los demás guardaban las provisiones, después de un rato , me acerque a Daryl y le pregunte por el._

_-Esta bien, casi se rebana la mano con un vidrio, no quiere decir como le paso, quiere que entres- dijo-_

_-Lo dudo , tengo la entrada prohibida a su carpa- dije sonriendo_

_-Las ardillas?- pregunto Daryl_

_-Sip_

_-No le digas que te dije , pero fue muy gracioso verlo cubierto de bilis y gritando_

_-Me lo imagino- dije , encaminándome hacia la carpa. Daryl me detuvo antes de entrar_

_-Puede parecer malo , pero es tratable cuando lo conoces, solo procura caerle bien- aconsejo- y no lo lastimes_

_Lo mire, asentí y me adentre en la tienda._

_-Hola- susurre_

_-Hola loca- saludo desde su catre_

_-Estas bien-_

_-Si, y no gracias a ti- dijo_

_-Y yo que tengo que ver?- pregunte al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado_

_Levanto su bolsa de caza y me la tiro encima._

_-ahuuu, que mierda merle?- al abrirla pude ver 5 latas de coca intactas y una triturada_

_-OH Merle, gracias- dije abrazándolo – eres mi maldito héroe_

_-Casi muero y solo recibo un abrazo?- dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento_

_-Tienes razón- conteste, me acerque lentamente a el , casi tocando sus labios , susurre un gracias y le di un pequeño beso rápido en los labios_

_-Fueron 6 latas, mínimo debería haber lengua-_

_Lo golpee fuerte en el hombro- idiota- dije- ademas aquí hay 5 latas y una triturada- levante la pobre lata que goteaba liquido divino._

_-Oh, si, esa lata es especial. La tenia un muerto en su mano, parece que al maldito lo mataron mientras comía en mc donnald- dijo riendo- es una coca caminante- agrego y ambos comenzamos a reír._

_El Apocalipsis puede ser malo según el cristal con que se lo mire, pero una coca, siempre sabrá igual. _


End file.
